NS-AM7 Archer
|-|Basic= } |ShowLess = } |Name = NS-AM7 Archer |Image = NS-AM7 Archer.png |Description = The Archer anti-materiel rifle was developed by Nanite Systems to counter the heavily armored MAX, providing an effective option at range for dealing with the unique threat of the exo-suits. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Sniper Rifle |Can Use = Engineer |Fire Rate = 240 |Chamber Time = 1.5 |MaxDamage = 400/25 |MinDamage = 200/200 |MaxInDamage = 100/1 |MinInDamage = 25/3 |DamageType = Anti-Materiel Rifles |Velocity = 525 |Reload Speed = 3s/4.25s |Ammunition = 5/30 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2.75/2/3.25/0.6 |Aim Accuracy = 0.05/0.15/0.05/0.25/1 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Bolt Action |Vertical Recoil = 4 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = 15/15 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 20 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black= |-|Gold= |-|AE TR= |-|AE NC= |-|AE VS= |-|AM7-XOXO= |-|PSA= The NS-AM7 Archer is a Nanite Systems sniper rifle exclusive available to the Engineer class. Archer can kill maxes in four body shots or two headshots up to 25 meters and seven body shots at long range. This weapon also can destroy small deployables in one shot and Engineer turrets in two. Damage with Range: ( For Infantry ) 400 @ 25 meters 334 @ 82 meters 250 @ 155 meters 200 @ 200 meters Attachments Effectiveness Damage in range from 1 meter to ~30 meters will be lower due explosion not triggering. Increasing the number of shots to kill. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-AM7 Archer. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NS-AM7 Archer. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NS-AM7 Archer. Ribbons Medals History *June 17, 2015 Update **NS-AM7 Archer made its debut. *September 7, 2016 Update **NS-AM7 Archer can now destroy small deployables in a single shot. *October 24, 2016 Update **Rechamber time from 2sec. to 1.5sec. *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **The NS-AM7 Archer now counts toward generic sniper rifle kill directives. *January 12, 2017 Hotfix **Changed impact effect to small explosion to help players more easily identify when they're taking damage from an NS-AM7 Archer. *September 26, 2017 Update **The Archer Anti-Material Rifle has gained some increased damage against most vehicles, and lost a bit of that damage against MAX units. Its primary role is still as a MAX hunting weapon, but the added versatility against vehicles helps make it more desirable in more situations. In addition, projectiles that travel past 25 meters will explode in a small area of effect for minor damage. *September 28, 2017 Hotfix **Galaxy resist (40) from -50 to 25 **Liberator resist (40) from -50 to 0 *October 19, 2017 Update **Dev Note: Anti-materiel rifle (type 40) received some adjustments to lighten the impact on certain types hard targets. **MBT resist 40 (archer) from 20 to 40 **Lightning resist 40 (archer) from 20 to 40 **Sunderer resist 40 (archer) from 25 to 40 Media File:NS-AM7 Archer - PlanetSide 2 Weapon Review|Weapon Review by Wrel. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Engineer